pathfinderenchanterfandomcom-20200215-history
Maugrath
N Medium outsider (aquatic, half-fiend) Init +6; Senses Darkvision (60 ft.); low-light vision; Perception +18 DEFENSE AC 26, touch 18, flat-footed 13 (+6 Dex, +2 dodge, +8 natural) hp 132 (11d8)+44 Fort +11, Ref +14, Will +7 Defensive Ability ink cloud (5-ft. radius) DR '''10/good; 5/magic '''Immunities '''Poison '''Resistances '''Acid 10, Cold 15, Electricity 10, Fire 15 '''Spell Resistance '''16 '''OFFENSE Speed swim 90 ft., jet 270 ft., Crawl 90 ft., Fly 150 ft. (Good) Melee bite +16/+16 (1d3+7), tentacles +14/+14 (1d6+3 plus grab) Special Attacks 'Grab, Smite Good '''Spell-Like Abilities '(CL 11th) '''1/day–Blasphemy (DC 15), Contagion (DC 11), Desecrate, Unholy Blight (DC 12) 3/day–Darkness, Poison (DC 12) STATISTICS Str 24, Dex 23, Con 18, Int 10, Wis 19, Cha 6 Base Atk +8; CMB +15 (+19 grapple); CMD 33 Feats Blind-Fight, Combat Reflexes, Dodge, Hover, Improved Natural Armor, Improved Natural Attack (Tentacles), Multiattack Skills' '''Acrobatics +6, Acrobatics (Jump) +30, Bluff -2, Climb +12, Diplomacy -2, Disguise -2, Escape Artist +6, Fly +10, Heal +4, Intimidate -2, Knowledge (Planes) +11, Knowledge (Religion) +11, Perception +18, Perform (Untrained) -2, Ride +6, Sense Motive +4, Spellcraft +11, Stealth +6, Survival +13, Swim +29. '''ECOLOGY' Environment any ocean, partially aquatic ruin Organization solitary, pair, or cult (6-8) Treasure (15% Magic Item, 15% Accessory) SPECIAL ABILITIES ' Darkvision (Ex) '''Range 60 ft.; Darkvision is the extraordinary ability to see with no light source at all, out to a range specified for the creature. Darkvision is black and white only (colors cannot be discerned). It does not allow characters to see anything that they could not see otherwise-invisible objects are still invisible, and illusions are still visible as what they seem to be. Likewise, darkvision subjects a creature to gaze attacks normally. The presence of light does not spoil darkvision. ' Grab (Ex) ' If you hit with the indicated attack (usually a claw or bite attack), you deal normal damage and can attempt to start a grapple as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. You have the option to conduct the grapple normally, or simply use the part of your body you used in the grab to hold the opponent. If you choose to do the latter, you takes a -20 penalty on your CMB check to make and maintain the grapple, but do not gain the grappled condition itself. A successful hold does not deal any extra damage unless you also have the constrict special attack. If you do not constrict, each successful grapple check you make during successive rounds automatically deals the damage indicated for the attack that established the hold. Otherwise, you deal constriction damage as well. You receive a +4 bonus on combat maneuver checks made to start and maintain a grapple. Unless otherwise noted, grab can only be used on creatures of a size equal to or smaller than you. ' Ink Cloud (Ex) 'A squid can emit a 5 foot-radius cloud of ink once per minute as a free action while underwater. This cloud provides total concealment. The ink persists for 1 minute. ' Jet (Ex) 'A squid can jet in a straight line as a full-round action. It does not provoke attacks of opportunity while jetting. ' Low-Light Vision (Ex) ' You can see x2 as far as humans in low illumination. Characters with low-light vision have eyes that are so sensitive to light that they can see twice as far as normal in dim light. Low-Light Vision is color vision. A spellcaster with low-light vision can read a scroll as long as even the tiniest candle flame is next to her as a source of light. Characters with low-light vision can see outdoors on a moonlit night as well as they can during the day. ' Smite Good (Su) '''1/day as a swift action. Add +0 to attack rolls and +22 damage bonus against good foes; smite persists until target is dead or the fiendish creature rests.